The Unsinkable
by tearsofbreakingglass
Summary: Arthur Kirkland goes onto the Titanic to visit Alfred F. Jones in New York. He meets up with a French pair of siblings, to his misfortune.


**A/N: All the dates and times in this fic were found through research. The events (Arthur meeting Francis and his sister, etc.) are not historical. I used two bible verses I thought fit Arthurs situation pretty well. Feedback is always appreciated. Thank you for reading. **

* * *

_10 April, 1912  
12 PM GMT  
Southampton, England_

Arthur Kirkland held his ticket tight in his left hand. His suitcase was gripped firmly in the other. The line shuffled slowly forward. Hundreds, thousands of people stood in front of him all waiting to aboard the largest ship their eyes had landed on, the _RMS Titanic_.

Even Arthur, the composed and mature man he is, couldn't help but feel excited about being one of the first passengers on the boat. Normally with the arrival of a new form of transportation he would've waited to try it out. But he had a motive for breaking this rule.

He shifted through his pants pocket with the hand that held the ticket. At the feeling of paper, he put down the ticket and gently removed the parchment. Unfolding it, he read the worn letter once more.

_Dear Artie,_

_It's so cool that you're riding on the Titanic! Don't worry about it! You'll make it to New York in perfection condition._

_Thanks for breaking that rule of yours for me. Is it because you love me? You love me don't you? It's alright because I love you too! (Even though you can be an ass)_

_I'll pick you up at the dock when the boat lands. Be ready for the New York experience!_

_Love,_  
_Alfred F. Jones_

"Git," He mumbled under his breath with a smile. He goes to see him one time in New York and he gets these ideas of love. It would be a long trip.

_On the boat_

Arthur went through the long halls looking for his room. It was a trek to go all the way up the stairs. But that's the price of first class.

The room was beautiful. The bed was filled with lush pillows and blankets that would keep him warm no matter what the temperature inside or out. The walls blocked out most of the sound. The wood was of some kind he couldn't identify, but it was stunning.

Everything about the _Titanic _was stunning.

He placed his belongings on the table and at the foot of the bed. Fixing his tux in the mirror he went to the dance hall for a night he normally would never have back home.

_Cherbourg, France__  
8 PM GMT_

The blonde man pulled a chair out onto the dock of the ship. Placing it where there was little traffic, he sat down and began reading where he left off in _Romeo and Juliette_.

Darkness covered his view and made it hard to see what he was reading. He looked up and scowled at the two people before him.

There was a man and a woman. The woman had dark brown hair with it styled in a French bun. Placed on top was a crown. She wore a royal purple dress and black boots. Her eyes, violet.

The man had shoulder length blonde hair. His blue eyes glanced toward every girl that passed by. He wore tan pants and jacket with a blue sleeved shirt. Both of them reeked of wine and roses. A horrible combination.

"Who the hell are you two?" He snarled.

The man let out a horrible laugh. "_Ohohoho~!_ I am Francis Bonnefoy of Paris."

"And I'm his beautiful sister, Françoise Bonnefoy." The woman introduced herself.

"Yes, yes. While that's all very nice that we've got to frogs on this wonderful boat, but you seem to be in my way." Arthur sighed. He wasn't much for conversations with strangers. Especially two from France.

They ignored his words and pulled up a chair beside him. They picked up a mindless chatter. Every time Arthur tried returning to his book, one of them would slap it out of his hands and continue talking.

"So Arthur dear," Françoise purred. "Which room are you occupying? You did mention you were in first class."

"If you must know I'm in Room 314. No. No don't tell me you're near me!" Arthur's eyes widened as their faces lit up with glee when they learnt his room.

Francis threw his arm around the other man. "Room 316!" He cheered. "Guess we'll be living next to each other for the time being. We have to celebrate with wine and dinner!"

Before he could even get out an _'I'd rather eat raw snails' _he was being whisked off to the dining hall.

_14 April 1912  
11:40 GMT_

_**Crack! **_Arthur jumped out of bed, a sound alerting him. He ran to the window to see what was going on outside.

His breath caught in his throat. A crack. A crack along the _Titanic_. The 'unsinkable.' Every ounce of his being was frozen with fear.

He ran to the table and grabbed his pen and a sheet of paper. If he couldn't say his final words, he'd write them. He began with a letter to his family.

_Brothers dearest,_

_Below follow my final words to you. If I could, I would have you hear me say them. But that's impossible. I'll update you four on my predicament. Something's happened to the Titanic. My guess is that she hit something. You'll hear it on the radio soon enough. Now onto what you probably care about._

_I'll start off with Scotty. Older brother Scotty. Right now I long to be in one of our pointless fights. Unless you come flying into my room that's all it'll be. A wish. I have to say, you and Walter will the two I miss the most. It's not obvious, but I love you. Even though you're the most infuriating person I've ever had the pleasure (I use this word lightly) of knowing. You know where the will is. In the box on my desk. I want my funeral to be lavish (minus my body). Invite the French brother and sister duo and Alfred. To you I give my business, along with Walter. You two will be the only ones to handle it as I would want._

_Walter. You were the cute one of us (while I'm the most attractive, of course). I think the only reason me and Scotty didn't kill each other was because of you. A challenge no one else could accomplish! I'll miss you. Don't think for a minute that I don't. I love you more than you can imagine. I know I didn't say it aloud, but I do. Be careful with the girls. They'll steal all your money. But you and Scotty will have plenty of it with my company in the two of your hands. Keep it strong. Make me proud._

_Imar. Honestly, I won't miss you. I didn't love you as much as the others. I think your beer drinking scum who won't get laid. And I'll make sure it never happens, even in my death. Stay away from my money, my company, and my home. You may have one flower from my garden. How about a rose? You know how much I took care of them. You'd kill it on the first day. Make yourself comfy on that beer and potato diet in Ireland._

_Iasan we didn't talk much did we? May I say that I love it how Mummsie named you Iasan which mean 'healer' and while Imar means 'bow warrior.' Fits both of your personalities I say. From when I did talk to you, you were charming and intelligent. The calmest of us. Unless it's an act of course. If it is, cut loose a bit. Split my riches with Scotty, Walter, and yourself. Keep Imar away from me and my funeral. He'd ruin it. You'll be the one I watch and lead from above. I promise to protect you._

_I'm sorry if my last words weren't comforting. If they caused outrage. This is how I feel. Who are any of you to defy the words of the dead? You sir, have great 'balls' (in the words of a certain American) if you wish to._

_I'll be seeing you._

_Love,_

_Arthur Kirkland_

His handwriting was hurried as he wrote Alfred his letter and placed his gift to him in an envelope. Arthur's door burst open. His French companions grabbed him and pulled him to where the life boats would be.

It was mayhem. It was amazing some of the boats were being filled and dropped into the water. Ladies and children were to leave first. Arthur gave a grim smile. No hope. None at all.

Arthur grabbed Francis' hand. He placed the letters in them. "Take these. You'll be able to pass as a woman. Mail the top one to the Kirkland residence. Take the little lifeboat to New York. They'll be a man with a sign that says 'Arthur Kirkland.' Give him the bottom letter. Tell him everything he needs to know is in the letter."

Françoise looked at him with tears in her eyes. She flung her arms around his neck. "Adieu," She whispered in his ear. "In your silly English that would be 'till God.' It's more fitting than '_Au revoir_.'"

Arthur chuckled under his breath. In a somber silence, he went with them to the lifeboats. They stopped when they were a few feet away. Francis turned to the other male and gripped him in a tight hug. "As my sister put it, adieu." He said. "I'm sure we'll be seeing each other on the other side fairly soon."

Arthur gave a forced smile. "I couldn't have put it any better myself, old chap. Now get going. If I can't live, you two must. For me. And that's a dying wish so you _must _fulfill it."

Françoise and Francis took up the last two spots in a filled boat. As they dropped into the icy ocean he waved goodbye. As the boat went into the water he whispered, "_Let not your hearts be troubled. Believe in God; believe also in me. In my Father's house are many rooms. If it were not so, would I have told you that I go to prepare a place for you? And if I go and prepare a place for you, I will come again and will take you to myself, that where I am you may be also. And you know the way to where I am going._"

There was no going back now. Death would be welcomed.

_15 April 1912  
2:20 AM GMT_

Water. So much water. Ice felt like it surrounded his every bone. _'Oh yeah.'_ Arthur thought. _'It is.'_

The life rafts were still around the sunken Titanic. He heard the voice of Françoise, but he wouldn't go to her. He couldn't. His body couldn't move.

This is dying for you. Being frozen alive in the middle of the fucking Atlantic Ocean. All because the captain screwed up. There goes the unsinkable. What a load of bullshit.

Arthur grew angry at the world. Angry at Walter for not talking him out of it. Angry at Alfred for getting him into this mess. Francis and Françoise for being alive and safe on the boat. Scotty for drinking his whiskey. Imar for drinking his beer. God for not making it summer. The captain not being _awake_ and causing _everyone _to die. And himself for getting on this metal deathtrap.

His muscles tensed up. He tried keeping afloat, but it was in vain. Arthur looked up to the moon. "_When the perishable puts on the imperishable, and the mortal puts on immortality, then shall come to pass the saying that is written: "Death is swallowed up in victory." "O death, where is your victory? O death, where is your sting?" The sting of death is sin, and the power of sin is the law._"

His favorite verse in the Bible. One of two remembered by heart. It was fitting. With a deep breath, he plunged under the cold, unforgiving waters, sinking to the bottom.

_New York City, America_  
Alfred waited with a sign in hand. In his sloppy handwriting, read _'Arthur Kirkland.' _He tapped his foot waiting.

What came surprised him. A man and a woman approached him. Quietly the man handed him a letter and told him to read it in the confines of his home. He then asked where a post office was to be found, which Alfred happily pointed out.

In his home, he plopped down on his favorite chair. Gently opening the envelope he was met with a pocket watch. He grabbed the letter and began to read.

_My dearest Alfred,_

_You'll be familiar that this isn't how I normally start letters. I'll cut to the chase. I'm dying or dead as you read this. The Titanic has sunk. And I have sunk with her. I'd much rather tell you these words face to face, but I can't._

_I love you. No, I never wrote it or said it to you when we visited each other. But that doesn't mean I don't. You mean so much to me. But, I have to die. I have to._

_There's no one coming after me that wanted me dead. But if you ever come in a life or death situation, you'll understand. And I'll be watching you. Guiding you to happiness in life._

_I know my death won't leave you emotionally scarred. I know you'll move on. Keep my memory alive though._

_I hope you don't join me soon. I want you to live. But, if God spins it another way, I'll take you to Heaven's doors. I'll be with you. Don't let my words cause you to do anything drastic._

_I love you._

_Love,_  
_'Artie'_

Alfred was frozen. Tears silently streamed down his cheeks. It wasn't fair. Arthur didn't deserve to die. He blamed the French people who brought him this letter. They took his spot on the boat. He hated them.

The grip on the pocket watch got tighter. The letters, the memories, and the watch. This was all he had left.


End file.
